Muse enrolls into Starlight Academy
by otakufan375
Summary: Muse decides to enroll into the famous idol school, Starlight Academy


Honoka was nervous she had just decided that she was going to try to get into Starlight Academy, the famous idol school. But she didn't know how she was supposed to tell her friends. She didn't even know how to bring up the topic. She didn't know how they were going to react to the news. Honoka decided she was going to tell the one person she could trust with this type of news. She decided to tell Nico since they both of them loved being idols more than anything else. She decided to look for Nico and tell her what she was going to do. She had to talk to Nico alone because she didn't want anyone else to know about it yet. Honoka was able to find Nico alone in the Idol room. Honoka entered the idol room and called out to Nico.

"Nico!" Honoka said

"Honoka? What are you doing here? There's no meeting today" Nico said

"Actually there's something I need to tell you" Honoka said

"Really? You have something you need to me?" Nico said

"Yes, I can't tell anyone else because I don't know how the others would react to this. You're the only one who I can trust this news to" Honoka said

"Well, I'm all ears" Nico said

Honoka gulped and took a deep breath. She looked at Nico with a determined looked on her face.

"I'm going to try to get into Starlight Academy" Honoka said

Nico remained silent for a minute before she grabbed Honoka by the shoulders and started to shake her.

"STARLIGHT ACADEMY?! THE FAMOUS IDOL SCHOOL?!" Nico asked her in a very loud voice.

"Yes, that starlight academy" Honoka said

Nico stopped shaking her and thought for a minute. She made her decision.

"I'm going too" Nico said

"Nico?" Honoka said

"I've always wanted to go to that school, but I've never had the courage so I think that going with you will help me" Nico said

"That's great Nico!" Honoka said

"So when is the entrance exam?" Nico asked

"Next week" Honoka answered

"Well if that's the case the both of us should start to practice for the entrance exam. If we practice hard enough then we can pass the exam" Nico said

Honoka nodded in agreement.

Honoka and Nico started to train harder than everyone else. They even practiced when there was no practice that day. They would even practice longer when the idol practice was over for the day. Both girls were exhausted but it was worth it because they were practicing for the entrance exam. The other girls were starting to notice that both Honoka and Nico seemed to be spending more time with each other.

"Have any of you noticed that Honoka and Nico are spending more time with each other?" Umi asked

"I have, I wonder what they are doing" Maki said

"Do you think their dating?" Kotori asked

"I don't think that's the case" Nozomi said

"They must be up to something" Eli said

"Let's just wait and I'm sure they'll tell us what they have been doing" Rin said

It was two days until Starlight Academy's entrance exam. Both Honoka and Nico were both excited and nervous. They couldn't wait until the entrance exam. The both of them decided to tell the others what they were going to do. They called up everyone into the idol room for a meeting. The others came into the room and both Honoka and Nico waiting for them.

"Is there something that the both of you want to tell us?" Umi asked

Honoka fidgeted. She was clearly nervous about the news she was about to tell them. Nico nudged her. Honoka looked at Nico and she gave Honoka a nod. She nodded back and turned back to the girls with a determined look on her face.

"Girls I have something that I want to tell you" Honoka said

The girls waited for her to tell them what she wanted to tell them.

"I'm gonna take the entrance exam for Starlight Academy" Honoka said

"I'm gonna take the entrance exam as well" Nico said

The girls were silent for a minute before they all yelled out their surprise.

"Honoka, why didn't you tell us that you were going to try to transfer to starlight academy?" Kotori asked

"Well, I didn't know how you would react to the news" Honoka said

"Well, I think we should all try to take the entrance exam together, don't you all agree?" Nozomi asked

They all nodded. Honoka was shocked to hear that the girls were going to try the entrance exam as well.

"Why are you all taking the entrance exam?" Honoka asked

"We were all brought together by you. Anywhere you go we will follow you" Umi said

The girls practiced for the entrance exam. Honoka and Nico told them when the entrance exam was going to be. They realized that they had two days until the entrance exam. So they practiced for hours and hours to make sure that they were well prepared for the entrance exam. The day of the exam finally came and the girls were nervous. They didn't know if they were going pass or not. They did have experience with being idols but their school was just normal school. It wasn't an idol school like starlight academy. They kept walking with pride and hope. They just needed to believe themselves. The girls were given their entry numbers. Honoka was inside a big spaced room and right ahead of her was a table and on the table were cards with clothes on them. Honoka jumped when she heard a voice from an intercom came on.

"Please select the Aikatsu cards and proceed to the machine in front of you" The voice said

Honoka gazed through the cards to see which cards she should pick. She found the first card that she wanted. The first card she picked had a purple vest with two roses on the front. Beneath the purple vest was a yellow shirt. The sleeves were pink and see through. The second card had a red ribbon that looked like it was supposed to go around the waist. It also had a two layered skirt and both of the layers had purple strings with purple beads attached to the end of the strings. The top of the skirt was pink with white polka dots. While the bottom layer was light blue. The skirt also had frills at the bottom. The frills came in three different colors. The frills were yellow, pink and blue. The third card had white shoes with high knee socks that were pale yellow. The last card she picked had accessories. The accessory on top was a white see through ribbon with blue and yellow flowers on it. There was also a flower wristband. The flowers were orange, white and yellow. With her cards selected the table disappeared under the floor. Honoka went in front of the machine. The voice on the intercom came on again to give her more instructions.

"Please place the cards the card slots on top of the machine. After the cards are entered the machine will open. You must go in to the machine and you will teleported on a stage and you will be wearing the clothes that are on the Aikatsu cards" The intercom said

Honoka did as she was instructed and placed the cards in the machine. The machine opened and Honoka went inside and found herself funning through some colorful gates. The first gate she passed through provided the top that she selected. The second gate she passed through provided the skirt. The final gate provide her with the shoes, socks and accessories. She took a look at her new outfit and instantly fell in love with the dress that she chose. She went through on final gate and found herself standing in front of a large crowd of girls. She saw that they were all wearing school uniforms. She assumed that they were students of Starlight Academy. She heard a voice announce her name.

"Entry number 1067, Honoka Kousaka" The voice said

Honoka was looking around and saw that all the students were waiting for her to perform her song.

" _Relax Honoka, just remember to have fun and put a smile on their faces"_ Honoka thought herself

Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he  
Hora, yume wo tsurete

Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime  
Hashiri dashita ano michi  
Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki  
Toberu yo doko made mo

Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo  
Taiyō ga warai tobasu  
Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival  
Shinkenshōbu yo

Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)  
Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)  
Ashita ni mukatte  
Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru  
Fight kureru

Kasuka ni mieta, yume no saki no keshiki  
Blanco no hōbutsusen  
Kin'iro ni mabataite  
Terasu yo itsumade mo

Toki ni cool na gyakufū  
Oi kaze ga warai tobasu  
Mukiatte tatakatte wakachiau  
Te wo tsunai de

Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)  
Yes, let you go!(Yes, let you go!)  
Mukō-gawa he to  
Fumikiru oto wa, tabidachi no aizu  
Uta mo hazumu

Hashitte (hashitte), Aruite (aruite)  
Waratte (waratte)  
Tsumasaki to te to  
Fumishimete nigirishimete ima  
Koko ni iru yo

Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)  
Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)  
Goal ni mukatte  
Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru  
Fight kureru

During her performance some of the students saw that Honoka's aura had appeared. Honoka's aura was sunflowers. The sunflowers were dancing around her. Honoka was having so much fun. Honoka ended up doing a special appeal. The special appeal had her summon a giant sunflower and use it as an umbrella. Honoka was floating down slowly with sunflower. When Honoka was done she made a heart shape with her hands as the finishing pose. The crowd went wild they really loved Honoka's performance. The teachers that were watching were really impressed by Honoka's performance. They were wondering if she had taken lessons before.

When Honoka came out she saw the rest of her friends waiting for her. They all hugged each other. The numbers on the board appeared and the girl with the entry number on the board meant that the girl who performed passed the entrance exam. Muse looked for their numbers and saw that they all made it and were accepted as students in the school. The girls were shocked at first but they overcame their shock and hugged each other. They were crying tears of happiness. Their life as idols were going to begin at starlight academy.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: IN THIS STORY THE GIRLS ARE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL INSTEAD OF HIGH SCHOOL.**


End file.
